Christmas The most Magical time of year
by Arcanix13
Summary: Christmas time for the Avengers. *sequel to Scarlet godmother, Avenger


A/N I'm sorry I'm a little late posting this but Happy Holidays and my readers deserve a surprise- a one shot sequel to scarlet godmother, avenger! It sets up the planned sequel that remains unnamed

Setting: NYC, specifically Avenger's Tower, December 2009

2 years after Loki and Bellatrix's wedding

Christmas is a time to be with friends and family, even for superheroes. The Avengers were preparing for Christmas in the tower. The adults were setting up the decorations, specifically the ones designed to keep Anyone from peaking at their presents. They, specifically Wanda,Jean, Steve, Lily, and Narcissa decided that this was needed considering the kids were getting better at wandless Magic, plus the psychics, and the overgrown man child that was Tony Stark, and his ability to bribe the children to assist him if they didn't make designs of their own. So far, the kids had snuck a peak for the last 3 years. The adults had had enough, and so with the help of Bruce for the tech side, they wove what resembled a cat's cradle of magic, psychic energy, and technology designed to ward off Tony and children. The magic and the tech, when finished, was transformed into a topper for the tree that prevented any mutant gifts, magic or Stark technology to be used near the tree.

The tree decorating was a wonder to watch as it was an ordinary tree, and was brought to the tower on orders from one Pepper Potts. Loki and Minerva transfigured the tree to stay truly Evergreen and imbued with water, so it never dries out and becomes a fire hazard. Agatha Harkness, who besides being the children's magic teacher, and was also the nanny for Teddy Lupin, had taught the magical kids a spell to enchant the tree to have multi-colored lights shining and glowing from within the tree. Tommy sped around the tree wrapping it with garland and tinsel. Rachel started hanging ornaments telekinetically while Nate provided them to her. The cuckoos did the manual way filling in holes that the others missed. It was nice for them to have some fun and bonding time together.

They were all recovering from a lot of things in the life of a teenager and a superhero. All had major life moments, or they had family that did over the 2 years since Loki and Bellatrix's wedding, and had handled the changes well.

The cuckoos were recovering from the revelation that they were actually quintuplets, while 2 of their sisters were dead. Sophie and Esme were caught in a fight with the Inner Circle the X Men, which caused their secondary mutations to manifest: organic diamond skin. Unfortunately, the Black Queen of the inner Circle, Selene Guilo , used magic to enchant the guards bullets to kill the girls, still in their diamond forms. Selene escaped before Emma could get to her. To save the girls from going into shock, she wiped the memory away from their minds. Emma, after explaining all of this and apologizing vehemently, all in private of course, also presented the girls with diamond earrings with locks of their sisters hair woven into the earrings themselves so they could be with them always.

The sisters developed more individual personalities as a result, and also Mindee and Phoebe colored their hair in an act of rebellion. Mindee went red, and Phoebe went black. Phoebe grew closer to her father, and Mindee grew closer to Lily. They later repaired their relationship with their mother, but they kept their new hair styles,and styles in general.

Billy had come out of the closet a month before. It began with him trying on a tattered cloak of Wanda's, which was damaged in battle, and Sirius saw it. Sirius said "Son, you're not going to get a girl wearing your Mother's cloak." "Who says that I'm going after a girl Dad" "Wanda! Come get your son!"

Well everyone caught the connotation, except Sirius who found out a more abrupt way. He went looking for Billy, whom he found making out with a 20 year old young man named Jean Paul Beaubier. Keep in mind Billy was 15. There was an explosion of dark gray smoke like magic from Avengers Tower, a streak associated with a speedster, then another tinted white where the hair was located. After having a talk with his son, and realizing how it appeared to him, Sirius apologized wholeheartedly to his son, and went on to be one of his sons biggest supporters. His twin brother and mother, not to mention his friends and family were as well.

Nathan and Rachel's godmother Ororo Munroe , aka Storm, had gotten married to the crown prince of the African kingdom of Wakanda, T'Challa Udaku. The couple had met at the botanical gardens of New York City, and fell in love from there. The ceremony took place in Wakanda, and there were also a ceremony at the Xavier Institute for her family and friends. The new princess was crowned as such at her wedding in Wakanda as well. She also moved to eher new kingdom home, but she maintains dual citizenship.

Nathan also had a shift in his powers. He was still a telepath,but his telekinetic abilities had mutated into more along the lines of technopathy. His abilities made a certain billionaire genius more than a little jealous as well with this. It also didn't help that the lad had just had his first major growth spurt and was a couple of inches taller than one Tony Stark. It didn't help that he had bulked out slightly as well.

Hermione Harry and Draco had graduated to being trained by Loki, and were all on par with the average adult mage. They each were affiliated with an element, Draco: water, Hermione: wind, and Harry: Fire. They also had chosen codenames: Hermione was known as Spellbinder, Harry was the Magus, and Draco was simply known as Aquarius. They however did not mention them in front of their mothers or felt their maternal wrath. They were still designing their uniforms, again not where their parents could see.

The mothers called the kids to set the table as they had finished decorating the tree. Several hands raised, and before they could concentrate or cast, there was a symphony of voices saying " the manual way. No tech, no magic, or telekinesis!" The hands came down, and the faces of the owners sulked slightly.

They took care of the kids table,and then went to the adult table. The table was set, and then they saw Steve entered with another man who had shoulder length brown hair and was built like a super soldier.

Steve introduced his old friend Bucky Barnes, the man who came in with him and asked if he can stay for dinner. There was an unanimous yes to this, considering that all of Steve's friends were dead, and if there was one alive, it was important to Steve. He got along with everyone instantly, and when asked where he had been, he replied with that he couldn't remember. No one other than Bucky, Loki, Bellatrix, Clint and Natasha knew the truth; that Bucky had brainwashed and forced into becoming The Winter Soldier. It was mentioned that he was looking for a place to stay, and Tony told him that he was welcome to stay in the Tower, and that any friend of Steve's, was a friend of The Avengers.

Bucky's transition from the Winter Soldier back to Bucky Barnes had not been easy. He had been rescued from HYDRA by everyone who knew the secret thanks to a combination of a mole of Nick Fury's who had defected, and a mysterious benefactor who would make his presence known during the rescue. Dr Strange had vanished during the Wedding, and appeared as soon as they made it into the base. The HYDRA agents were neutralized, one way or another. When the Soldier was given the orders to kill, Dr Strange and Loki teleported to either side of him and began gesturing and chanting in a language that made the air around them and the soldier seem liquid.

Orange and golden green bands wrapped around the soldier's head and then there was a blinding flash. When the bands dispersed, the look in the man's eyes told that the Winter soldier was gone, and Bucky Barnes was back, and he was Beyond Pissed off! When the fight was over, no HYDRA forces in the base were left. To prevent anything going wrong with his recovery, Dr Strange took him in to help him get his mind clear and back to normal as possible, and the good doctor also enchanted the bionic arm to pass as his real arm. No one told Steve so he could keep a clear head, and not go looking for trouble.

Christmas dinner was served, Steve makes a toast, and dinner began. Tony started the conversation. " So Sergeant Barnes, what can you tell us about a younger Steve? Was he always so unbearably perfect?"

"Actually he used to be a scrawny kid who didn't know how to walk away from a fight. I would always go and save him. The squirt was practically my brother."

At that point, Dora and Pol shared a look, and Dora said, "So basically, you're our new Uncle?"

"You two are Steve's kids?" "Yeah, he married our mom." "Ah. I believe I have some stories for the two of you and your Mom. Andromeda, was it? I have the kid stories for you as well." Tony grinned.

" By the way, are you related to Howard Stark? I recognise that devilish grin." "Yep. he was my Old Man." A look flickered across Bucky's face, like an unfortunate memory made itself known. The rest of the dinner passed with chattering, conversations, and banter to be expected with the motley crue that is The Avengers.

Christmas Day shenanigans ensued. The tree was able to hold Tony out until Christmas day surprisingly. The wrapping paper vanished almost as soon as it hit the floor, to the delight of the cleaning robots that maintained the tower. It was a delightful Christmas, and everyone went to sleep that night, and they slept well. It was a most magical Christmas indeed.

PCS (Post Credits Scene)

Hela broke the enchantment on one of the soul shards of Tom Marvolo Riddle as she learned who the soul belonged to. She was most interested in what this mortal did to incur the wrath of Chthon, and it usually meant that it would be someone who would do what it took to meet their goals. " Now we're getting somewhere" she hummed as she went to start breaking the next shard's enchantment.


End file.
